fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ensign Crimson
Ensign Crimson is one of four major characters in the upcoming story, Fairy Tail: Stardust Memories. A master magician and prominent member of the Magi Security Organization, he is better known by his moniker, The King of Blades. He is the Astral World's counterpart of Earthland's Erza Scarlet. Appearance Though he is a counterpart of Titania, Ensign does have a few characteristics of his own. He has fiery red hair, with the tips dyed blonde, and has purple eyes. While at Kudo Academy, he wears a formal dark red suit with purple trims, a black dress shirt, and a white tie. However, outside of his occupation, he is almost always seen in his MSO outfit; a black jacket with his organization's insignia branded on the left breast pocket, and the sleeves rolled up above the elbows. He wears the jacket open, exposing his bare upper torso, and has a tattoo on his chest. He wears worn out and faded denim jeans with black boots, and carries with him his trademark weapon Murasame. Personality Ensign, like Erza, has a strict and firm demeanor, though he is far more liberal and more laid back. Whenever he is given the chance, he relishes the quiet moments of his life and prefers to kick back and relax while awaiting his next assignment, rather than take the initiative and seek out a mission on his own. However, in spite of this, he takes his job as leader of the Dragon Slayer Squad VERY seriously, so much so that he can be considered the mage's equivalent to a hardened drill sergeant, relentlessly putting his team through several drills and exercises, some of which seem outright bizarre or outlandish. That said, he genuinely cares for his team, and only wants them to succeed, and to accomplish this, teaches them everything he possibly can while looking out for them. In that sense, he is something like a big brother to his team. As a teacher at Kudo Academy, Ensign's strict demeanor has earned him much infamy, especially since he was put in charge of a class full of, as he calls, ignorant and annoying delinquents that deserve to be whipped. As a result, he hates any sort of insubordination and lashes out whenever someone speaks out of line, and his personality has lead to some of the students in his class to call him a demon. History Like few people in Astral, Ensign was born with the power to channel and command mana, thus marking him as a magician. It isn't clear when exactly he learned how to wield magic in the first place, but his abilities led to him being scouted by James Fisco, a prominent member of Novumundus, a terrorist organization who's plan was to forcibly immerse the world in mana. Since normal humans cannot properly channel and manage mana, especially in large amounts, the results would no doubt be disastrous. Ensign was not made aware of the group's plan at first, until he met Sieg, the original captain of the Dragon Slayer Squad. After learning the truth, Ensign fled the organization and defected to the Magi Security Organization. However, James would not allow him to leave, and tried to forcibly subdue him. Due to the overwhelming difference, Ensign was beaten, and would have been taken back, if not for Sieg's intervention. Unfortunately, Sieg was killed by James, but managed to deal a crippling injury that prevented him from using any of his magic for a good while. After the incident, Ensign joined the MSO, where he quickly learned to hone his abilities to their full potential, and within five years, became known as the King of Blades. His skill earned him a place as the new captain of the Dragon Slayer Squad, a B-Rank team tasked with dealing any and all D-Case Anomalies. As per his promotion, he was transferred to the Fairy Tail Branch, where he would serve under Commander Maverick, whom he grew to respect and admire. Plot To Be Determined Abilities As a counterpart of Erza Scarlet, Ensign possesses mastery over several weapons, though he favors katanas over any other. He is a skilled practitioner of Iado, a sword play where the user keeps the blade in their sheathe until they strike, and then sheathe the blade again, allowing for high speed attacks. As a magician, Ensign can control and regulate the mana in his body and absorb the energy in the air, allowing him to cast magic. Since becoming Captain, he has gained incredible physical strength and endurance to where he can withstand a building being collapsed on top of him, albeit somewhat winded and damaged. He is also incredibly fast, able to produce after images, and has keen senses. He also possesses Requip Magic, though it somewhat different from Erza's. Rather than armor, Ensign uses a variety of weapons, hence leading to the primary reason behind his nickname. Excalibur - A powerful relic, known as the Promised Sword of Victory. It is a holy weapon capable of creating arcs of light with each slash. It takes considerable skill to wield, as Ensign refers to it as an unruly blade that is difficult to control, as if used carelessly, it can leave behind devastating effects. Murasame - A demon sword, and Ensign's primary weapon. It is one of the six ancient relics from the Golden Era. Befitting its status, it can curse anyone its blade scratches, leaving behind a painful, aching wound that will never disappear. Only those with strong willpower can overcome its effects. Similarly, unless the wielder is mentally strong, it will send whoever holds it into a bloodthirsty frenzy. Raijintou - A powerful relic, also known as the Thunder God's Sword. Crafted by a blacksmith who's name was lost to time, it can harness the power of thunder itself. It is said that those who master the sword can call down the judgement of the heavens. Bow of Artemis - An old weapon forged by a blacksmith from the Golden Era. It lacks any sort of string, and instead fires brilliant blue arrows of energy forged by the mana in the air. Ensign admits that while archery is not his strongsuit, the weapon is more than enough reason to learn it. Spear of Indrajit - A spear of unknown make. While it is unknown when the weapon was forged, it, like the Raijintou, can command thunder, albeit to a lesser extent. Hassan-i-Sabbah - A pair of twin daggers, once used by the assassin of the same name. The daggers leave behind a black trail of mist, which, if inhaled, can cause one to see hallucinations. Ensign dislikes using these weapons, noting that they are unpleasant and reek of blood. Gram - A broadsword made during the Golden Era. While not a Relic, it is still a powerful weapon, capable of tearing into the skin of even a malfested. Trivia * "Ensign" is a junior rank of a commissioned officer in the armed forces of some countries, normally in the infantry or navy. * Like Erza, Ensign has a liking to sweets. His favorite food is a strawberry parfait. * Other than the named weapons above, Ensign is rumored to have a hundred weapons. * Unlike the other captains, Ensign is an A-Rank Magician. * Ensign's appearance is based on a genderbent version of Shura, a main character from Ao no Exorcist. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Requip User Category:DemonsAnarchy